


A hunter's work

by Viv_Voorhees



Category: Bloodborne (Video Game)
Genre: Boss Fight, Other, Short Story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:35:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23322538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Viv_Voorhees/pseuds/Viv_Voorhees
Summary: The hunter is making her way through Yharnam.
Kudos: 2





	A hunter's work

She was still unsure of it all. The town full of beasts and the people feeling fine leaving anyone outside to die. She had only found two kind souls so far, a small girl looking for her parents and a woman looking over a clinic. The girl had given her a music box in hopes that the hunter could play it for her father, she said it would help him remember. After passing it through the bar of her window she also informed the hunter that her mother was looking as well, she always wore big red brooch. The hunter didn't tell the girl but she didn't hold out hope the parents were still alive. As she made her way through the streets she found a hidden entrance behind some boxes and barrels. It over looked a where-house of sorts, more man-beasts skulking around looking for prey. She finally had a moment to rest. Though she could rest in the dream it felt too unnatural, she would rather be here even if the air was stained with the smell of blood.  
She spied another entrance on the next wall over. She slowly moved to it, keeping her guard up the whole time. Taking a peak she saw what looked to be a feathered person. Before the hunter could move inside the door she heard a voice, "So a new Hunter?" Maybe this wasn't a beast, or at least not a completely mad one. As if sensing he thoughts the person called, "Don't worry, I am no beast." It sounded like woman, an older one. She beckoned the hunter with her hand. The hunter kept her weapon drawn but down, even the people here weren't happy with her, this could be a trap. The woman laughed, "Don't worry I may be a hunter of hunters, but you have not gone mad... at least not yet." The hunter's eye widen slightly, even those like her could turn? "Here," the woman held something out, "a gift for the new hunter." She toke the paper from the woman and looked on the with confusion. "I suppose you still have dreams? These are called bold hunter marks, they will take you back there with losing anything you may have gained." The crow feathered woman looked from the corner of her eye and said, "Happy hunting." The hunter pocketed the marks before walking away.  
She made her way through the sewers and past many more beast, only growing in size a ferocity as she went. After almost being run down by a boar she found a courtyard. A man was inside chopping at the corpses of both human and beast. "Beasts all over the shop.... You'll be one too.... sooner or later," he turned to face her and and exhaled, his breath sound more like a hiss. With no warning her jumped her. The hunter hardly had time to roll out of the way. She swung back at him with her ax only to hit air. His movements were lightning fast, she could barely kept from getting shot or cut in half, much less make an attack herself. As she rolled out of the way of another swing, he shot. Though she missed the brunt of it, the bullets managed to graze her back and cause her to fall. He didn't miss the chance to jump her. With her weapons dropped she could do nothing but keep the handle of his ax from crushing her windpipe. "It'll all be over soon," he whispered. It felt like the world had slowed to crawl as she saw his pistol cover her view, then he really did stop. She heard it too, a song, the music box must have fallen along with her weapons when she fell. The man looked confused. He then grabbed his head and started to scream. She toke the opportunity to grab her lost defenses. The song had some how gotten to him, could this man be the little girl's father? He changed in front of her eyes into a large beast. Thankfully as a beast he may have been just as fast but he was precise. She able to roll around and shoot at the back of it's legs, the spread causing it to hit both and make it lose its footing. The hunter then toke her chance to jump and sink her ax in its head. Warm blood sprayed over her face and neck, as feeling she had become accustomed to. She left it there for a moment to catch her breath. From the corner of her eye the hunter noticed something glint in the moon light. On the roof of a nearby shed laid the body of a woman with a big red brooch.

**Author's Note:**

> So I toke a bit of liberties with the conversation with Eileen but that's about it. Let me know how you like it.


End file.
